


Ангел и Черепаха

by WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Ангел в гостях у Лунной Черепахи





	

Знакомый ангел рассказывал мне: там, где роятся сны,  
Живёт Черепаха в холодной мгле, на Той Стороне Луны.  
И иногда он в гости к ней заходит на белый чай,  
Поговорить о мельканьи дней и о лунных ночах.

«Быть Хранителем — тяжкий труд! — Ангел едва не плачет.  
Высплюсь, брошу всё и уйду! Пожелай мне удачи!»  
Пьёт, обжигается, говорит — жалуясь и ворча.  
А потом устаёт — и они долго вместе молчат.

Разрисована белым песком панциря бирюза.  
И сияют странным теплом опаловые глаза.  
Звёзды, кажется, так близки — только коснись рукой.  
Здесь, на Той Стороне Луны, тишина и покой.

Если осторожно обнять Лунную Черепаху,  
Суть событий легче понять и не поддаться страху.  
Ангел благодарит за чай и улетает ввысь.  
А на земле новый день опять, лишь успевай крутись.

И когда в лабиринтах тьмы выход к себе утрачен,  
Голос с Той Стороны Луны шепчет ему: «Удачи!»


End file.
